


Janet and Jennifer Kisses

by Fish_Echo



Series: Janet bracelet 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Comment Fic, F/F, redshirt character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Echo/pseuds/Fish_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of Janet/Jennifer kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janet and Jennifer Kisses

Janet, Sam and Vala were the only ones left at the SGC's Weekly (Except For Reschedulings Caused By Having To Save The Earth) Women's Poker Night.

Janet took a hand with queens over rockets but still drew her chips in with a sigh.

"Janet, what's wrong?" Her glumness had been bothering Sam all night.

Janet tidied her stacks of chips, shuffled the deck, dealt out five cards to Sam and called "Liar's Poker, dollar a leg."

"Janet, honey," Vala purred, "much as I love taking your money, tell us what's wrong."

Sam shoved two chips in front of her, called "One deuce" without even looking at the hand, passed the cards to Vala, and continued to watch Janet, who was now industriously shuffling the second deck.

Vala glanced at the cards, "A three and a two. Now tell us what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong, Vala. I call."

Vala turned the cards over, proudly displaying a three of hearts and a two of clubs (as well as a seven of spades and both red tens), "For shame, where's your legs? I'll have to take a kiss, then."

Janet's face fell further and Vala, sensing the change, pulled her into her lap instead. "I can sit on my own," Janet tried to push away.

"I know, but let us hold you for the moment." Vala tightened her arms around Janet and Sam stroked her hair.

"We lost the Tunicarubra twins yesterday, and, I feel ridiculous, but the woman in my dreams hasn't been there since Monday and I feel ... maybe she died, but she was a dream anyways, and ..."

"Hush," Sam said, and "We've got you," said Vala.

* * * * *

When Jennifer and Rodney had a screaming row and broke up the week after Kanaan's return, Teyla took her the bracelet.

"I know your heart hurts now, but let this help. Ronon gave it to me, to remind me that your family is everyone who loves you. I am giving it to you because I think you could use the reminder that we love you."

Jennifer didn't wear the bracelet in the infirmary because it would have caught on the plastic gloves and because she could loose herself in her work, but she wore it sometimes when she was off duty. And when she was trying to fall asleep and couldn't (her heart hurting), she would run her fingers over the bracelet until she fell asleep and would wake comforted by her dreams and the dark-haired woman in them.

**Author's Note:**

> *[[Originally posted to thingswithwing's LJ](http://thingswithwings.livejournal.com/51233.html?thread=1815585#t1815585)] for the kissing fest she hosted upon the end of SGA.   
> *It's AU anyways, so I've messed about with time lines to make things work (and because I'm lazy).  
> *No idea where the gratuitous poker references came from.  
> *Once I decided to write a sequel to my Janet/Teyla ficlet I looked for other requests involving Janet and my Janet/Jennifer was the only one. So, implied Janet/Jennifer kisses!


End file.
